Bringing Back Zack
by waiting4thefairytale
Summary: Set during Some Assembly Required. What if was different? What if Max finally gave into her feelings towards Zack? What would happen? What if Zack didn't get brainwashed or go after Logan? And what's w the Steelheads that went after Max? It all changed..


_**A/N: what if Max finally had her chance with Zack and gave into her feelings for him? What would happen there? Set during Some Assembly Required- My version.**_

It was unbelievable what Logan was showing me. Zack. He was alive. A surge of energy rushed through me and I knew I had to save him- but first, I had to find him. With Logan's unhelpful help, I turned to Alec.

Even being the pain in the ass he was, we found the steelheads…and Zack. At first I was worried. He didn't remember me. It was like I never existed. My heart dropped and I suddenly felt sick. How could he not remember? How could I lose him?

"I know you," he said after a few moments. "You are in my unit."

Putting on a brave face I nodded and said my name again. His trust in me was something I needed. He couldn't stay here with these steelheads. He couldn't even be alone out here right now.

"Come on," I told him. With little protest, he followed and I let out a breath thinking maybe everything will turn out just fine.

After meeting with a doctor, thanks to Logan, I started taking Zack to places he could try and remember. We went to his apartment where I first found out he was Zack and the small coffee joint where he posed as Sam. There were little things here and there he was starting to remember, but I just wished he could obtain more.

Heading back to my place, I let Original Cindy (OC), know what was happening. Being the great friend she always is to me, she went to stay with a friend while I helped out Zack.

I showed him the place- hoping he would remember some more. Yet, instead of luck going my way, he kept thinking he was still back in Manticore. I was unsure of how to handle all of this. Was I supposed to tell him all of the news- of all the things that have changed, or was I supposed to ride down memory lane with him.

Putting him to bed, I walked to my own and lay on my stomach reading a book. My mind had a hard time focusing at first. How could I let all of this happen? When was he going to remember? Him being here changed everything. It gave me an even better reason not to be around Logan yet made me remember how much I missed and loved Zack.

Sighing, I went back to my book and made myself read. I couldn't go there. I couldn't think like that. Zack was supposed to be like a brother to me. And although he showed hints of taking interest in me, I was never positively sure- and with him like this now, I never will be.

_Don't fall for something you can't have Max,_ I told myself.

"I'm sorry," Zack cried in the doorway.

"Zack, what's wrong?" I asked him as I got up from my bed.

"I remember everything," he sobbed. "I failed- I failed all of you," he told me.

I shook my head and gave him a look. He didn't fail us. He wasn't even close. He was the one that always kept us safe.

Telling him that, I took his hand and put it on my chest. Our hands felt his strong heart beat against our hands.

"This is you," I said. The feeling of his hand on me gave me shivers.

_Stop it Max,_ I thought to myself.

Continuing with my speech, I calmed him down a bit. It wasn't until he hugged me close and told me he loved me that I swallowed hard. His heart in my chest was beating rapidly and a rush of thoughts crammed my head.

"I will never let anything happen to you Max," he said with positivity.

"I know," I choked out, still thinking about his previous words.

The rest of the night we hung out on my bed and talked. It wasn't until late that he went back to his own bed and we went to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I started to coffee and went to wake him up. As he got up turning to face me, I stood there shocked.

His face was no longer showing steel and he looked like the old Zack.

"What?" he asked. Feeling speechless, I felt as if all I could do was stare. How was it possible?

We ended up taking a trip back to the doctors that Logan recommended. It was remarkable.

"Nanocites," the doc said. As he explained it, Zack kept staring at me.

"Now all we need to get you is a pair of shades," I told him jokingly with a smile.

"Hold on," the doc said stopping him. Checking out his eye, he had Zack close them and then rubbed the eyelid. I was even more amazed when Zack's eye turned back to normal. Checking himself out in the mirror, Zack turned to us and smiled.

After we thanked the good medical man, we walked outside with smiles on our faces. Both of us were so…happy. Everything was starting to turn up.

Needing my caffeine fix, Zack kept his hand on my lower back as we walked to get coffee. We had to tell Logan the news. So after stopping to grab the warm drink, we headed to the penthouse.

"Its unbelievable," Logan said almost looking at Zack like he was a lab experiment. I wanted to smack him right then and there. That look was something I hated.

"Yea, well I think I am going to keep the arm for a while. Its pretty cool." Zack said coming to sit next to me.

Shifting my attention, I pulled some composure and smiled at him. "Yea, people might think you are some steelhead."

"Wouldn't want to get mixed in that crowd," Zack joked while giving me a wink.

"Yea, while we are on the topic of that. You know eyes only has been trying to get a hit on their location and activity and since you were there I was hoping you could help me out."

Zack's brows furrowed and then his face went blank. A few seconds later, his jaw was set and he got up angrily.

"Your eyes only," he said.

"Yes, you knew that," Logan said.

"You are the one that screwed up the plan," Zack blamed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"He's a backstabber max. He betrayed us," Zack said angrily.

"Zack, Logan didn't do anything. The plan went wrong because of our clones," I said a bit confused.

"No Max, it was him." He said and then walked off.

"Well obviously Manticore used some brainwashing techniques on your brother there," Logan said.

I turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Its always about Eyes Only isn't it?" I asked.

"Max, I was just trying to get information." Logan explained.

"You couldn't have waited? He's just starting to get everything back,"

"I'm sorry Max, when is a preferred time I can ask your brother questions to help save the world?" he asked sarcastically.

I gave him a look and scoffed at him.

"Whatever Logan," I said bitterly and then walked off. I found Zack throwing stones at the water.

"Zack, Logan didn't deserve that," I told him even though Logan pissed me off.

"I know Max, im sorry. I guess I'm just trying to blame everyone else for my faults."

"Zack, none of this was your fault. I thought we established that," I said.

"Yea," he said looking down at the rocks.

I sighed softly and he looked up at me.

"We wouldn't be standing here without you Zack- I wouldn't be. And I certainly wouldn't have been able to blow up Manticore without you."

Walking towards each other he pulled a face of shock.

"Don't worry, I got everyone out," I smirked.

Zack's face turned from astonishment to a wide smirk.

"I guess that means there will be a bunch of transgenetics out there who need help," he told me.

"I was hoping you would say that," I said with my hands in my back pockets. The old Zack was coming back.

"I don't know where I would be without you Maxie," he told me softly as he moved some hair out of my face.

"Probably with those steelheads," I tried joking. The moment was getting too serious too fast. Were we really ready to go to the next step.

He let out a little laugh and I got the sudden urge to hug him. Going with it, I wrapped my arms around my neck and smiled at the way he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on, I have to stop by work," I told him as I pulled away.

Walking a bit, I tuned back to see him still standing there watching me.

"Come on, let's go!"

He smiled and ran up to me, slipping his hand in mine. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. I was happy yet nervous. I felt like I was almost taking advantage of him.

AS we walked into Jam Pony, I slipped my hand out of his and told him I would be right back. Finding Normal trying to break in my locker, I shot him a look and then proceeded to give my explanation about my absence.

I laughed to myself how easy he took it. OC really gave him a story.

Grabbing my bag and a few other things, I relocked my locker and was off to spend the rest of the day with Zack.

"Max! You didn't tell me my man here was back," he said.

"I didn't know you two were tight," I told Sketch. As he explained how their bond was so important, I glanced over and found Zack staring at me. With a smile passed his way, I turned m attention back to Sketch and waited for him to leave.

"So we were all thinking of going to Crash tonight. You guys in?" he asked.

Zack looked at me and shrugged.

"Sure," I said. I felt a bit disappointed. All I wanted to do was have a cozy laid back night with Zack, but I guess seeing OC and everyone else would be good.

"Alright, see you guys there," Sketch said slapping Zack on the shoulder.

"I always like Sketchy," Zack said with a smile. "…I think."

I let out a laugh and then guided Zack out of the place. We went back to the apartment and I set all my stuff down.

"Home sweet home," I told him as we walked in the door.

"So what now?" Zack asked as I finished shedding my stuff.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"What is there to even do here?" Zack asked as he looked around.

Smiling, I thought of a few things. We began by playing scrabble with the magnetic alphabet words. It was something I loved to do with OC. As we faced each other, we talked. He was still getting pieces together. It was slowly coming back I guess.

After we finished the game, we decided to just lay on my bed and chill. It was just like last night except even better. Zack was sitting up against the wall as I laid beside him with my head slightly on his shoulder. We got deeper and deeper into personal feelings and issues as we continued to talk. It was weird to be with such a…un guarded Zack.

The old Zack would be telling me we couldn't be near each other, or that we were a risk to have a life. Yet, he was here, sitting right beside me with his arm around my waist.

"Was I that uptight?" Zack asked me.

"You had your reasons I guess," I said turning my head to look up at him.

"Well, I'm sorry," he told me.

"I know. I think you just wanted what was best for me."

"Do you think it still is?" he asked.

I let my eyes fall a bit as I thought about it.

"What's best for me is to have you here. Running isn't necessary anymore. Manticore is gone," I said reminding us both. It was weird to think that way.

He nodded slowly looking from my eyes to my lips and then little by little, he leaned forward and our lips touched. It was a light feathery kiss at first- almost as if we were testing out the feeling. From there, our lips pressed against each other and we let our feelings take over. It was weird how it suddenly changed. But was even weirder was how right this felt. His lips covered mine and he fought against my actions of trying to pull the reigns. Kissing me hard, he rolled me onto my back, covering my body with his and let our make out session continue. Zack's lips were amazing. They were warm and smooth. He tasted good too.

When we pulled back, we were both out of breath. Neither of us said anything though, instead we just stared at each other. What was there to say?

The answering machine kicked on and Original Cindy's voice kicked on. "Hey girl, where you at? I paged you. Sketchy said you and your boy were coming. I guess you must have left. Call me." She said.

"We should get up," I told Zack. He nodded, pulling away to sit back on the bed. Rolling off the side, I quickly grabbed some clothes to change into and then we rushed off to Crash.

"There you are," OC said as we walked over to them.

"Sorry," I said with a small smile. Alec and Sketchy were also sitting at the table with a pitcher a beer. Pulling up some stools we all sat around talking. Zack shot me some looks a few times. It was odd how I could feel him staring.

After about a drink and a half, Sketch and Zack went to play foosball.

"So he's starting to remember," OC Said.

"Yea," I smiled finishing off my beer.

"Thank God. Its about time something was looking up."

I nodded and looked at my empty glass. Zack and Sketchy came back after that. Pulling a cheery face, I asked them who won.

"Zack- 10 zip."

"Wasn't a big deal," Zack said looking at me.

"I tell you, he only won because of that robot hand of his," Sketchy grumbled.

OC chuckled and I smiled at the two of them.

"Poor Sketchy, looks like you need some cheering up," OC and I joked.

"I just need some more beer," he told us. Turning to the pitcher, I found it to be empty.

"I guess it's my turn to buy. Be back," I said sliding out of the stool and to the bar.

"I'll come with you," Alec said catching up with me.

"So your buddy back there seems to be acting a bit odd," Alec commented.

"You have something to say," I huffed at Alec. Stopping in the middle of the crowd, I turned to him. "Just spit it out Alec."

"Your boy Zack seems to look at you more than in that brotherly sister way. To me, its more like he's looking to be your boyfriend."

"That's none of your business," I told him harshly. "So back off."

Alec gave me a surrendering look and said "hey, im just trying to help," before walking off.

I sighed and asked the bartender for a refill. A stabbing sensation hit my lower back and I let out an 'ouch'.

"Sorry," this one guy said behind me. He looked like a…steelhead. My body became woozy and they dragged me out of the club.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a sheet pulled over my face and my wrists and legs chained to a metal table.<p>

"Think she is like the other one?" the short steelhead asked. "Oh! Lets hook her up to the machine and check!"

The blond steelhead talked with his pals and then pulled the sheet off of me. I was pretty sure he was expecting to me to plead for my life or something.

"Was she alone?" he asked.

"I don't know…do you know?" the short steelhead asked the black dude. He shook his head and they continued to figure out if I was alone.

"I want my boy back!" the blond growled.

"Don't worry boss, we will go back and look at the front, back and every side. We will find him for you," the short one answered nervously.

"For now, you will just have to do sweetheart," the blond boss told me with his accent as his employees left.

Grabbing some weird machine, which I was guessing to be the purifier they hooked Zack up to, the man rolled it over next to me. Struggling against the restraints, I began getting nervous. He stuck the needle in my vein and turned it on.

As the machine cleared out my nanocites, the blond boss grabbed a knife. He moved the sheet back farther and smirked.

He figured out what would look 'cool' on me- first cutting a long gash down my forehead, then at my collarbone. After that he went down to the tops of my hands, making long marks across each.

I didn't let out any screams, instead I cowered in pain. It was excruciating.

There were a few more long cuts across my ribs. It was until I was bleeding out too much that he stopped before getting to my legs. The machine continued to run as he left the room.

Lying on the cold table, I forced myself to stay awake. Zack would notice I was gone. I just needed to give him time. Both boys came back, telling their boss they found nothing. He wasn't there. I breathed in relief, Zack would come soon. As my head drooped to the side a bit, I thought of what happened today with Zack. We crossed a line- a big line. Neither of us got to say anything about it. Was it right? Was any of this right?

My eyes started to droop and I knew I was losing too much blood. Drifting out of consciousness, I focused on the bangs coming from a different room. My mind was shouting for Zack's name but I was just too tired. Summing up as much energy as I could, I moved my arm to the needle in my vein, pulling it out and tugging at it. The machine fell to he ground with a loud clatter and I knew someone was coming.

"Zack," I breathed out. Everything was painful.

"Max!" he called hearing my voice.

"Zack," I tried again with all my strength. He sounded so close. My eyes were getting heavier.

"Max!" he cried kicking a door open and rushing to me.

"Oh god Max," he said looking at what was done to me.

"So tired," I rasped out.

"Max do not fall asleep on me. You hear me?" He asked ripping the sheet that laid on my legs into pieces.

"Max!" he shouted as my eyes started to close. I let out a sound of pain as he tied the scraps of sheets tight against my wounds.

"Come on Maxie," he said looking at me. A tear slipped down my cheek and he quickly caught it, wiping it away. Lowering his face to mine, he gave me a quick kiss and stared me hard in they eyes.

"Don't give up on me now soldier," he commanded.

Nodding, I put on my own game face and he helped me up. My body was on fire. Everything was in so much pain. I went limp as he tried to stand me up. I didn't seem to have control of anything. Instead of making me walk, he put a hand under my knees and carried me bridal style out of there.

"Come on Maxie," he said a few times to keep me awake. Drifting in and out of it, I tried my hardest to focus on him. It was about the only thing that would keep me awake.

As I took a small look around, I found Zack walking into a hospital.

"Zack!" I called out fearfully.

""Its okay Maxie," he said. He talked to someone above me and I tried my hardest to see what was going on, but instead, my body gave out and everything went black.

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up in an unfamiliar place. I was in a hospital. Oh shit. My heart raced as I tried to piece what happened. Not wasting any time, I quickly pulled out the IV and started to get out of bed.

"Maxie!" a voice said surprising me. My head snapped to the sound of the voice and I found Zack walking into the room.

He approached me with a huge hug and I wrapped my arms around him. What just happened?

"I thought I lost you," he asked pulling away.

"What happened? Why are we here?" I asked him.

"You don't remember what happened with the steelheads?" he asked.

I thought for a second and then it all clicked. What that blond guy did to me. How I got there in the first place. The kiss with Zack.

"Zack…my blood." I said thinking about the hospital. If they ran the blood they would know we weren't normal.

"That doctor Logan is friends with is checking you out."

I nodded and then looked down at my lap. I was in a hospital gown practically naked and exposed. Checking out my hands and feeling my forehead I found everything the steelhead did to me was gone and healed.

"The nanocites," Zack said.

I nodded, and gave him a small smile. "I was supposed to be taking care of you."

He smiled and shook his head a bit. "I like taking care of you."

Blushing a bit, I let out a laugh and laid back in bed. It was a good feeling to have someone watching over and taking care of me. Tugging on Zack's hand, I had him climb in next to me and cuddle. With our hand entwined and my head on his shoulder, I felt nothing but bliss.

"Thanks for saving me," I said to him softly.

"Always," he said kissing the top of my head.


End file.
